Coming Home to You
by Coffee to go
Summary: Being constantly away from each other, Dean and his wife have decided to be in an open marriage. However, things aren't always as simple as they seem and sooner or later someone gets hurt. Badly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story:) **

**In this one Sam and Dean are trying to finally get their white picket fence and keep hunting which is, of course, not that easy. If you've read my other stories then you know there'll be a lot of romance and drama! **

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Sorry, I don't get it." Sam stated, looking at his brother in utter disbelief as he tried to process the words he had just said. "Explain this to me one more time. You're saying..."

"Claire and I are seeing other people, yes." Dean ended the sentence, scratching his head nervously. He had finally confessed to his little brother that he had sex with other women and his wife didn't mind.

He cleared his throat nervously, Sam's reaction was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. Sam had already grown suspicious during their current hunt when he caught him flirting with the bartender and Dean had had a little too much to drink which was the only reason why Sam had gotten Dean to confess in the first place.

Now they were sitting in one of the booths at the bar, Sam obviously still paralyzed. At first, Dean had been kind of relieved to get this off his chest and not having to keep this secret from his brother any longer. But now Sammy was sitting across from him, staring blankly at him with an undefinable expression on his face. He took a sip from his bottle of beer, waiting for Sam's reply.

"Sammy...? Come on, say something." Dean said quietly when Sam kept silent. He knew he wouldn't approve, but secretly he hoped his brother wouldn't at least judge him.

Sam shook his head briefly as if to gather his confusing thoughts and then looked back at Dean with a frown."So, Claire knows that you're sleeping with other women when we go hunting without her?"

"Yeah." Dean confirmed."We've talked about everything and came to the decision that this would be the best for us."

"And she's really okay with that?" Sam asked in disbelief and Dean nodded."Yes. She's sleeping with other men, too. We have an arrangement. Everytime we're away from one another we're allowed to do whatever we want. It's been great so far." He watched how Sam started to shake his head again at his explanation.

"And you're okay with that? Knowing that your wife may or may not be with some guy while you're on the road?" He asked unconvinced, knowing how jealous Dean had gotten in the past.

"Yeah, I know it's...weird, but..." Dean said, licking his lips as he searched for the right words."I can honestly say I'm okay with it. Because she's mine and she'll always be with me, I know the sex with other men doesn't mean anything to her. And Claire knows that my flings aren't a threat to her. After all, I always come home to her."

Sam saw the satisfied smirk appear on Dean's face and he was surprised. He could tell that Dean seemed genuinely cool about it yet he couldn't believe it. "And here I thought you two had finally worked everything out." Sam said, concern evident in his voice.

"We have. Sammy, things between us have never been better. This arrangement solved all our problems, we're not even fighting anymore." Dean reassured, needing Sam to know that him and Claire were both happy.

They had been driving each other crazy for five long years, constantly fighting and breaking up, spending months separated form one another and miserable before making up and getting back together again. They both knew being hunters it would be difficult, not to say impossible to be in a relationship, so they were too scared and insecure to give it a chance. Nevertheless, they couldn't stay away from each other and kept coming back, as if they were addicted. Until one day, they finally realized it was worth all the pain and heartache; they decided to take a risk and spontaneously got married in Vegas while they had been on a hunt there. Poor Sam, had witnessed Dean and Claire's ups and downs through the years and he had thought that they were finally getting it together. But Dean had just proved him otherwise.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked and Dean smiled, relieved to hear his brother's voice sound normal with a tinge of curiosity, but not disgust. "Ever since we got married."

"So, you've been having sex with other women this whole past year now?" Sam asked appalled."How come I never noticed you sneaking around?"

"Hey, I've tried to be as discreet as possible and I gotta admit I haven't been hooking up on every hunt. I'm too tired most of the time, but if want to I can get laid whenever I want without feeling guilty." Dean said nonchalantly and Sam sighed."I should've known there was something going on, you and Claire...you've been getting along too well." He stated and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean to hide it from you or anything, I just didn't know how to tell you or whether Claire would be okay with you knowing. But since you saw me with the bartender today..." He trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

"Right. I've noticed that you've been acting weird lately, but didn't figure this would actually be the reason..." Sam said slowly and then his gaze drifted to Dean's left hand."Is that the reason why you're not wearing your wedding band on hunts? So that you can get laid?"

Dean nodded and grinned before continuing. "Well, we knew we would be at each other's throats in less than a second if we didn't come up with a solution. So, Claire suggested we could see other people while being away from each other."

Sam raised an eyebrow, baffled."It was Claire's idea?" He couldn't believe it. Sam knew Claire and this sounded not like her at all. She never let another woman so much as look into Dean's direction.

"Hey, I was just as suprised as you." Dean laughed, a glint appearing in his eyes."My woman's a genius. She knows exactly what I need." He winked at Sam and took another drink from his bottle.

"But...but why didn't you try to make it work after you got married?" Sam wanted to know, completely forgetting about the fact that they needed to get back on the road. Their latest job was done and they wanted to drive back home to Claire. Sam knew his brother missed his wife and didn't like being away from her. At least, he had thought so until now.

They had been at the bar for over an hour now and Sam couldn't help, but ask more questions and make Dean spill everything. Sam found himself getting more and more confused; he refused to understand why his brother and sister-in-law prefered to be in _that_ kind of relationship, why they would want to keep it casual. Did they really think that that way they could get rid of their problems? Somehow he felt that there was more to it, but he wasn't quite sure. Yet he tried not to be dismissive if Dean and Claire were both content. But they were married for God's sake! Dean's next words forced him to focus on his brother again.

"Hell, Sammy we've tried! And it didn't work, nothing worked. You know us very well, we both want our freedom. I need to be able to come and go as I please, you know we can't settle down and live like normal people. And Claire's been hunting all her life practically on her own. She's used to do whatever she wants without asking for permission or having to explain herself to someone and I get it." Dean spoke quickly, his voice hoarse. He wanted to get those words out as fast as possible."Remember how we used to fight all the time? We would accuse each other of infidelity, 'cause we know how lonely it can get on the road. We were constantly jealous and scared that the other might be cheating. Now we don't have that problem anymore."

"Okay, I understand." Sam replied quietly after a minute."I'm just a little shocked I guess, but if you guys are happy..."

"We are. But we also have rules that we both agreed on. We're not telling who the person is that we're having sex with, but we're also not keeping secrets."

"Okay, glad it's working out for you guys. But I think I'll need time to get used to that." Sam looked at his watch, noticing for the first time how late it was."Do you wanna get on the road now or stay another night and try your luck with the bartender again?" Sam demanded annoyed, giving his best bitch face and making Dean laugh. "Hell, no Sammy. I definitely wanna go home."

"Then we should leave, it's already dark outside." Sam said, but Dean didn't move."You know Sammy, our little deal has a certain effect on my wife." Dean leaned back in the booth, a dirty grin appearing on his face."Whenever I get home after a hunt Claire's all over me as soon as I walk through the door, jumping me on the spot and - "

"Stop!" Sam exclaimed in horror, grimacing."Seriously, Dean. I don't need to hear that. We should get going anyway."

"Sammy, you've no idea. Claire loves telling me _everything_." Dean continued to tease his little brother. Sam had turned so serious after their talk and he couldn't help it. "Talking about our little trysts really turns her on. Our sex is so fucking great, I can't even - "

"Dean, keep your sex stories to yourself, please." Sam jumped up from his seat, not willing to listen to his brother any longer. He quickly headed for the exit and left the bar, knowing Dean would follow. Dean chuckled and got up, throwing some money onto the table before heading outside. He got in the Impala beside Sam, smiling brightly. He couldn't wait to get home to his wife.

* * *

Dean unlocked the front door, opening it quietly and walking in. The house was dark, surrounded by dead silence. It was in the middle of the night and it had taken them a few hours to get there.

Dean smiled when he saw the salt line, relieved that Claire was so careful and didn't take risks. He closed the door and locked it up, before bending down to fix the line again. It was peaceful, everything seemed to be alright yet he walked into every room to check every window sill and only when he had made sure that the house was definitely safe he allowed himself to relax. He took off his jacket and boots, leaving them in the hallway and finally stepped into the bedroom. He checked the window, seeing the salt line was still intact there as well and then turned to the bed.

When he saw Claire lying in bed and breathing quietly, he was suddenly very glad that Sam had ruined his hook up with the bartender. He didn't need to nail some random chick at a bar when he had such a beauty at home. He hated leaving her and he missed her like crazy whenever he was away from her.

Dean walked over to the bed and cautiously sat down on the edge. He decided to stay a while with Claire at home and ask her to come along with Sam and him when they found the next case. He knew she would say yes.

Claire had gotten tired of being constantly on the road and decided to cut back the amounts of hunts she went on, so she found a normal job and moved into her grandfather's old house. She knew she could never give up hunting though, so she still did a few hunting jobs every now and then. When she told Dean about her plans of settling down their conversation had quickly turned into a fight and ended with a break up. But they got together again and married shortly after.

Dean quickly realized - in utter disbelief - that they finally had a home, a place to return to after every hunt. Claire was his home and there was no place he would rather be.

Dean smiled at the thought and gently ran a hand through Claire's light brown hair. He really didn't want to wake her, but he just couldn't wait until morning to talk to her again. His hand travelled slowly over her collarbone and further down to her chest, slipping over the silky material of her nightgown.

"Baby - " Dean said quietly, but was cut off when Claire grabbed him by the collar of his flannel shirt, pulled him onto the bed and straddled him.

"Holy..." Dean choked out as his back connected with the mattress and Claire landed on top of him."Wow, that was hot, sweetheart." Claire looked down at him confused and then let out a huff when she recognized him.

"What the hell, Winchester?" She exclaimed."Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I thought there was a perv in my bedroom. Why are you pawing me in my sleep?"

Dean grinned up at her innocently."Sorry, babe. I just wanted to wake you, bad idea." He should have known how dangerous it could be to wake a hunter.

Claire sighed, slowly recovering from the shock and moved to get off Dean, but he held her back."Whoa, where are you going?" She chuckled and leaned her head on his chest, feeling Dean stroking her back.

He was back, he had come home to her. The thought that some day he may not return to her was constantly torturing her; no matter how hard she tried to ban it from her mind it kept haunting her.

"Where's Sam?" Dean heard her suddenly ask, voice thick with concern.

"Sammy's alright, don't worry. He just wanted to stay the night at the motel."

"What? Why?" Claire leaned up to look at him and saw the expression on Dean's face, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Seriously?" She accused, trying to look stern."I'll give him a call and tell him to come home. You and I aren't going to have sex tonight."

But despite her words she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Dean tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her back, parting his lips and gently sweeping his tongue over her bottom lip, seducing her to open up to him. Claire sighed and deepened the kiss, letting Dean's tongue caress hers and started to unbutton his shirt.

Without breaking the kiss, Dean sat up and she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He slipped his hands under her practically nonexistent nightgown, running them up her thighs and over her hips. Claire shuddered under his touch, feeling his cool calloused hands on her skin.

She pulled away and cupped his face, smiling softly at him. She could see the signs of exhaustion, even though he tried to hide them from her. "You need to rest, honey and I've work tomorrow. We have to stop."

"You weren't kidding, huh?" Dean said when Claire finally climbed off his lap. He got up and pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. Claire noticed that he was wearing his wedding band. It made her ridicuously happy that he had put it on before coming home and a stupid smile crept upon her face.

Dean examined Claire's short thin nightgown and frowned."What's with the hot piece you call a nightgown, have you been with someone?" He asked with a smirk, but Claire could tell that he wasn't only being playful. He wanted to know whether she had had sex with a guy while he had been gone.

She stepped over to him and ran her hands over his naked chest and down to his jeans with a dreamy sigh before starting to unbuckle the belt."No reason, baby." When she had undone his jeans she pushed them down his hips and Dean stepped out, kicking them aside."Just so you know, I would never wear something like that for another man. My husband is the only one who gets to see me like that."

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and Dean pulled her in before softly kissing her forehead."I missed you, Claire."

"I missed you, too. It's been eleven days."

"You counted?" Dean teased her and Claire glared at him, blushing a little."Shut up. Now go call your brother and then get in bed."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled and left the bedroom.

After assuring Sam that it was safe to come home, Dean went quickly to the bathroom before getting in bed next to Claire. She snuggled up to him, already half asleep and he pulled her closer. A few minutes later he heard Sam walk through the door and when he was sure that his little brother was lying in his bed, Dean closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up next to Dean, feeling him lying beside her in bed and knowing that he was safe, was like a miracle to Claire. The familiar weight of his strong arm around her waist confirmed that it hadn't been a dream and Dean had indeed returned to her in the night. Although he would call occasionally whenever he was on the road to tell her he was alright, she wasn't really at peace until she saw him in person and could assure herself that he was indeed unharmed.

Claire turned quietly onto her back and Dean's hold on her tightened momentarily, he cuddled up to her and rested his head on her shoulder. He always liked to be close to her in his sleep, though he would never admit it out loud. Claire felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy, she was completely giddy with pleasure and had to suppress a giggle. After all this time and despite their often very miserable and not to mention dangerous life, Dean Winchester was still able to make her feel like an infatuated school girl. She was nervous and excited just from being so close to him. She kissed him on the top of his head and softly brushed his cheek with her fingertips, feeling the light stubble. She watched him sleep for a while, enjoying to see the look of absolute calm and peace on his face.

Claire had to get up to get ready for work, but she didn't want to. Now that Dean was there she wanted to stay and never leave the bed again. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be in his embrace, to feel the warmth of his body and enjoy him for a few more minutes.

* * *

Sam knew he shouldn't be there, he felt out of place. Dean and Claire were his only family and they would do anything for him, but this was their house. They needed their privacy and alone time. Even though this was his home, too, and he loved coming back here after a hunt, he couldn't deny the fact that staying with his brother and sister-in-law at one place was getting more uncomfortable the more time passed. It wasn't the same as sharing a motel room with them, they usually were to focused on the hunt to get all lovey dovey, but at home they finally had the time to do all those disgusting things they barely got to do while being on the road. Especially now since Claire had sort of retired and wasn't hunting with them as often. And Sam knew he was bothering them.

He let out a sigh as he flipped the bacon in the pan and looked out the window at the clear blue sky. It was early in the morning and still very calm outside, the sun was slowly sneaking around the corner. It was a beautiful day and he decided to go out after he was done making breakfast. He felt great even though he had only slept a few hours, but he hadn't wanted to sleep the whole day away. Dean and Claire were still in bed and Sam enjoyed the silence of the house as he made breakfast. Cooking helped him think and relax and since he was already up he had decided to do something nice for Dean and Claire.

When Sam heard footsteps in the hallway he turned around and saw Claire entering the kitchen. The way she looked at him, a sad expression mixed with joy and relief on her face made his throat tighten. He gave her a comforting heart-warming smile and she rushed over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips before hugging him tightly.

"So glad to see you, Sammy." She whispered and Sam hugged her back before letting go of her.

"Careful, Dean wouldn't like this." He joked, making Claire laugh.

"Well, the bad ass hunter is still out cold. And we can keep a secret, right? He'll never know." She winked at him.

"My lips are sealed. Do you have to work today?" He asked and Claire nodded.

"Sorry for barging in like that...we shouldn't have come back in the middle of the night, but Dean insisted on going home." Now Sam felt especially guilty for waking her up. Claire had a somewhat normal life, a real job; she didn't have the time or energy for two exhausting hunters who kept appearing at ungodly hours.

"It doesn't matter when you come home." Claire assured, smiling brightly at him. Sam's words made her indescribably happy. Dean had rather wanted to come home to her than stay at the motel for the night and fuck some random chick.

"I'm glad you're back, safe and sound. I want you and Dean to always come back to me. This is your home, Sammy." She said quietly. There was a brief silence before Sam decided to speak up."So, want some coffee?" He quickly changed the subject and turned to the counter, pouring Claire a cup without waiting for her reply.

Claire sighed inwardly, knowing exactly what was on Sam's mind, but let it go. She didn't want to make him more uncomfortable than he already was."Thanks." She said, taking the cup he handed her. "You made breakfast? Aww, Sammy, you didn't have to." Claire added, seeing the pans with pancakes and bacon on the stove; filling the kitchen with a delicious aroma.

"Couldn't sleep." Sam simply replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"This is wonderful, thank you." She said with a smile and turned towards the cupboard to take a couple of plates out and set the table. She still had some time to sit down and have a nice breakfast with Sam, to enjoy his company and talk a little before she had to leave. She was beyond glad that she was not alone in this house any longer, at least temporarily.

"So I was thinking about going to the library today." Sam suddenly announced, placing the last pancake neatly onto the pile on the plate next to the one with bacon. He turned the stove off and quickly grabbed his jacket off the stool at the counter. Claire frowned, watching him shrug it on.

"Work or play?" She asked hesitantly. The thought that he was looking for another case already made her stomach turn. She didn't want them to leave her so soon.

"Don't worry." Sam said, a smile appearing on his face again when he heard the undertone in her voice. "This isn't about a hunt."

"Oh, okay. But don't you wanna have breakfast first?" She asked when he turned to leave, trying to hold him back.

"No, I'm not really hungry. And you and Dean need to spend some time before you go to work."

"Well..." Claire started, not sure what to say, but broke off when he walked out of the kitchen. His behaviour had confused and unsettled her. It seemed as if Sam couldn't stand being in this house any longer. She had the impression he regretted coming home and would rather be on the road right now which was a disturbing thought. Claire hoped she was wrong though. It wasn't like Sam to be so agitated, itching for a hunt.

She quickly followed him into the hallway, pretending to be oblivious to the state he was in. She got on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek."Have fun for me, okay?" Sam laughed a little and nodded, knowing Claire was probably the only other person with the same voracious reading appetite. He turned around, smiled at her one last time and and left the house. Claire returned to the kitchen and watched him through the window as he walked down the street, slowly disappearing in the distance. She sighed. He looked so lonely and sad. Recently, she had witnessed how miserable he got more and more each day. Sam was obviously missing something in his life and Claire wished there was something she could do about it.

She was startled out of her reverie when strong arms wrapped around her. "Good morning Mrs Winchester." Dean breathed in her ear and nuzzled her neck, the warmth of his body enveloping her.

Claire giggled happily and turned her head to place a kiss on his chin; her dark thoughts from before vanished. "Good morning Mr Winchester."

"I missed you so much." Dean ran his hands down her sides, slowly caressing her hips and exlporing every curve. "God, it's been so long, baby girl."

Claire shivered at his words and exhaled a shaky breath. Dean's hands slipped under her shirt, moving swiftly over the soft skin of her stomach before reaching determinedly for her belt-buckle.

"Whoa!" Claire grabbed his hands quickly to stop his actions and tried to stay unaffacted as Dean kissed up her neck to lick the spot behind her ear. "Dean..." She moaned his name softly, feeling how she was practically melting in his arms.

"I believe you owe me a hot round of sex, woman." Claire let out a breathless laugh and turned around, pressing her body close to his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know I'm always ready for you baby. Anytime, anywhere." She whispered against his lips, licking his bottom lip and pulling it between her teeth. Dean groaned and shoved his tongue between her lips, grabbing her hips hard and pushing her into the counter. She kissed him back with the same lust and eagerness, moaning softly when he squeezed her ass.

Without breaking the kiss, he moved his hand between her thighs and started to tease her through the fabric of her pants. Claire dug her fingers into his shoulders and let out a whine, pulling away to take in a few short deep breaths. "Shit..." She squeezed her thighs together, trapping his hand and Dean chuckled. He knew she had to go and he wasn't going to hold her up. But his wife was so gorgeous and delicious and he hadn't seen her in almost two weeks. So a little making out before breakfast was better than nothing.

Dean stopped tormenting her, but kept his hand between her legs. Claire looked up at him, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, baby. I know it sucks that your wife has a normal job and has to work, huh? You know I'd rather be here with you, right?"

Dean could tell that she was feeling guilty again for trying to lead a normal life and he quickly kissed her lips, wanting to wipe out her concerns. "It's okay. Tonight you'll be all mine, right?"

"Yeah. Once I get back, I'll give you the welcome you deserve, promise." She said quietly and gasped when Dean traced his fingers lightly along her center again before removing his hand from between her legs.

"Looking forward to it." Dean smirked and reluctantly took a step back, already missing the heat and comfort of her body. He sighed, forcing himself to ignore his boner and be patient. Maybe he should've picked someone up at a bar and gotten rid of the sexual frustration before coming home to his wife...He shook his head at the thought. No, it was good that he had gotten home straight away. It wouldn't have been the same anyway; no one could ever compare to his wife. When he was on the road he needed to have a little fun after a hunt, needed the occassional hook up to relax and drown his frustration in, so he could keep staying focused. But Claire was the only woman who was able to calm him down and put out the fire that was raging inside him. Only at home he could find complete peace.

"Since you're not getting laid, how about food then? It's just as good as sex." Claire said, pulling him from his thoughts. She was glad to see the frown disappear from his face, replaced by a wicked grin when he heard her comment. "I can live with that."

She was dying to ask him what had been on his mind, but she knew him well enough and kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to ruin what little time she had with her husband by forcing him to talk to her when he was clearly not willing to share.

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and raised an eyebrow when he noticed the plates with piles of pancakes, fried eggs and bacon on the table.

"Your brother was up early." Claire explained as she sat down next to him at the table."He made us breakfast and went to the library."

"Sammy's not asleep?" Dean asked with a frown, feeling concern for his little brother well up immediately. He already had the feeling on the way home that something wasn't right.

"Dean, is he alright? He seems so...tense." Claire asked in that moment, as if reading his mind. Dean put his hand on top of hers reassuringly and kept smiling, hoping she wouldn't ask more questions. " 'Course, baby. Don't worry."

Claire saw the worry that he was trying so hard to hide in his eyes. Dean didn't know what was wrong with Sam, either. There was no use in talking, so she decided to let the topic go. For now.

"Library, huh?" He said lost in thought, taking a sip from his cup. "Maybe he'll stumble upon our next case."

Claire felt a painful tug in her heart, hearing Dean's words. The disappointment she felt was almost suffocating her. He had just gotten home and was already dying to get back on the road. She quickly took a sip from her cup of coffee to cover the expression on her face. Dean could always read her so easily, see right through her.

Dean tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her intently. It was now or never, he had to ask her. He had missed her so much and wanted her to come with him and Sam on the next hunt so badly.

"Claire..." He started and she was instantly alarmed since he rarely called her that. "Before you start yelling...hear me out, please." When she kept silent he took a deep breath and continued. "Sam and I wanted to take a break and stay here for a while, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, of course. Why are you even asking? I love having you home." Claire replied, not sure what his point was. She didn't dare to believe that they weren't leaving anytime soon.

Dean smirked and scratched his head nervously, looking for the right words."Yeah...well...we don't know when we're leaving again, but when we do go on our next hunt I want you to come with us." He looked for her reaction, but she didn't answer straight away. Claire met his gaze and bit her bottom lip, thinking about it.

"Do you really want me to?" She finally said hesitantly, her voice almost a whisper.

Dean smiled at the question and leaned forward to kiss her lips softly. "Yes, of course, baby. I know you have work and stuff, but...just this one time. Please, come with us."

"Are you sure? You're not just asking because you're feeling guilty for leaving me every time?" Claire wanted to know and Dean chuckled."No. I hate being away from you and need you to come with me."

"Okay, then." Claire said, a smile slowly appearing on her face. "I'll come. I hate being away from you, too."

Dean pulled her in for a kiss again, happy and relieved that she had agreed.

"You know what?" Claire said a little breathless as she pulled away, remembering something."I bought pie yesterday. You know, just in case you get home."

"Really?" Dean's eyes widened as she stood up and walked over to the fridge."I love you. You're my favorite wife." He said and she laughed.

They finished breakfast and Dean was in heaven, eating his pie happily. Claire told him she would be home around five and after a few more hot longing kisses in the hallway, Dean let her go and she left the house, sprinting to the station. She was fifteen minutes late.


End file.
